


Mermaid

by night1947



Category: Ondine (2009)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：OOC；人鱼AU;亲情向





	

Annie喜欢上了游泳。

那感觉很奇怪，从Ondine——现在是Joanna，教会她的那一刻起，就很奇怪。

泡在海水里时，一开始会有些不适应的冰冷，然后很快会感到温暖、舒适，游泳确实减轻了疲劳，甚至远胜于此，Annie开始不断的央求Joanna带她去游泳，Syracuse阻拦过一两次，他担心冰冷的海水会伤害她的身体，然而当医生也认为游泳有助于她的恢复后，Annie就有了正大光明下水的理由。

于是她一次又一次泡进海水里，游泳，潜水，看水底的海藻，手指滑过偶尔会出现的鱼群。Annie从未感觉到恐惧，大海就像是她的第二个家一样，让她感到安全和亲切，甚至让她想长久的留在水中。

即时Syracuse总是担忧的看着她，也无法阻止她的渴望。

Annie总会依偎在她的父亲的身边，拉着他沾着海腥味的毛衣，向他保证不会淹死自己。她知道只要不伤害到自己，父亲总会纵容她，Syracuse不会阻止她做任何她喜欢的事，就像每晚的故事和晚安吻那样理所应当。

然而终于有一天Annie忘记了时间，在海水里睡了过去，又被Syracuse的呼唤叫醒。她在水中醒来，在昏暗的海水中睁开双眼，意识到自己陷在一团茂盛的海藻里，就像是躺在温暖的床上——她立刻呛住了，开始拼命的挣扎想要浮到水面上。然而海藻缠住了她，当她因溺水快要绝望的死去时，Syracuse终于找到了她。

渔夫解开了水草，带他的女儿回到人间。他半长的头发贴在脸颊上，大滴的冰冷的水落在Annie脸上，女孩咳嗽着，过了好一会儿才感觉到恐惧，她抱紧了父亲的脖子哭了起来，说着对不起，颤抖着感受到Syracuse的泪水顺着自己的耳鬓流到脖子上。

“不，Annie。”Syracuse亲亲她的额头，伸着湿漉漉的手想抹掉她眼角的泪水，阻止她继续说下去，“是我的错…是我没有告诉你。”

他们离开大海，Syracuse抱着Annie带她回家，给她讲了一个连白蜡树都不能告知的童话，关于在陆地上生活的人鱼。

她们因为与人类相爱，褪去鱼尾用双腿行走在陆地上，永远不再歌唱。

Ondine或许不是塞尔克，但Syracuse是人鱼的后裔。

Annie得到一堂来自父亲的游泳课。

那很新奇。Syracuse是个渔夫，但是他很少下水，不会参加任何会跟游泳沾边的比赛，他总是站在船上，撒下网和笼子然后再把它们拉起来，他身上的海腥味大部分都来自鱼和鱼挣扎时溅到他身上的水。Annie坐在木筏上，看着Syracuse慢慢滑进水里，避着她脱掉仅剩的内衣后完全的没入水中。女孩等待着，没过多久她浸泡在水里的腿就触到了什么光滑而冰冷的东西。

像是鱼。

水中浮现黑影，有什么巨大的东西绕着木筏游动，搅出些浪涛来，Annie睁大了眼睛望着在阳光下泛着绿意的海水，看见Syracuse终于露出水面。

他趴在木筏边上，微笑着向女儿伸出双手，像是讨要一个拥抱。

Annie小心的握住父亲带着尖爪和蹼的手。她细致的观察，数着从掌心到指尖的纹路，幼嫩的手指轻轻触碰人鱼的尖利的指甲。她抱着父亲的脖子，贴在依旧柔软的胸腹上，被温柔的拉入水中，然后她摸到Syracuse后肩上散布的坚硬光洁的鱼鳞，发觉它们顺着脊梁向下，越发细密，终于在腰腹完全的覆盖在长而有力的鱼尾上。她没入水中，得以真切见到人鱼的尾巴。Syracuse有一条比他发色更浅些的咖啡色鱼尾，在临近水面的光照中显出点荧绿色的反光，Annie伸手抚摸那些坚韧的鳞片，注意到盆骨处有随着水流摇晃的透明腹鳍。她指尖传来鱼类的滑腻感。

Syracuse在她耗尽氧气前把女儿拉出水面。

Annie眯着眼睛露出点微笑来，Syracuse喜欢她这个表情，那往往代表着女孩又有了新的发现。Annie被他抱在怀里晃动的双腿，依靠在他肩侧同他说话。

“你有一条鱼尾。”

“是的，Annie。”

“所以你真的是一条人鱼？”

“我想是的。”

“你会呼唤鱼群吗？会趴在礁石上唱歌，迷惑水手？流下的泪水会变成珍珠吗？”

Syracuse对她的提问微笑，温柔的亲吻她带着点咸味的额角。

“我的泪水不会变成珍珠，我也不会迷惑水手，不过我会唱歌，你想听吗？Annie。”

“人鱼只有在水中才会歌唱。”

Syracuse拉着Annie潜入水中，在这片曾属于他母亲的宁静海湾中缓缓的游动。在海里他张开嘴，Annie听到柔和的歌声，感受它的震荡着扩散在水中。人鱼的声音温柔并带来快乐，他哼着一支小调，唤起女孩一些过去的记忆。

那些一直存在的拥抱，她曾以为来自母亲的摇篮曲，在她陷入昏睡时仿佛错觉的安抚。

Annie安静的听着，过了好一会儿才意识到自己不再闭气，她有些惊慌的挣扎了两下，在Syracuse的安抚下发觉自己在水中呼吸。

“……”

她张开嘴吐出个泡泡，透明的泡泡飞快的浮上去破碎，在阳光下闪出漂亮的光晕。然后她试着发出一个音节。

“Da……”

Syracuse笑了起来，抱着她在水里转圈。不知何时鱼群聚拢在他们身边，在光照下显出着银光的鱼群围绕着他们游动，Annie笑起来，发出点小小的惊叫，她离开Syracuse的怀抱去追逐那些那些漂亮的小鱼。Syracuse跟着她，同她在水里嬉戏，看她放任自己沉到水底，躺在一团温暖的水藻里露出甜美的笑容。Syracuse潜到她身侧，看护着她，知道Annie想跟他说话。

“我也会有尾巴吗？Da。”

女孩有些羡慕的看着父亲的鱼尾，眼睛里带着期待的亮光，等待回答。

“等你完全康复，等你再长大一点。”

Syracuse抚摸她柔软的头发，允诺她的希望，即使他更希望Annie作为人类的生活。

他托起女儿贴着水面游着，描述她所不知道的关于人鱼的事，告诉她关于她祖母的故事。

Annie还记得她的祖母有些怪异的孤僻，不愿意同人们接触，过去Syracuse会说是因为吉普赛人的血，而现在她知道祖母在爱人离去后就厌倦了人类的生活，她回到了海中，回到故乡。

Annie听得入迷，又忍不住害怕，她抓着父亲的手臂露出难过的神情，忍不住询问：“那你呢？爸爸。你会离开我吗？”

“永远不会。”

Syracuse揉了揉女儿的脸颊，茶色的眼瞳中映着Annie甜美的笑容，愿意为她的快乐许下一切承诺。

他们玩了很久，直到阳光黯淡，黄昏将至，才回到木筏。Syracuse不肯让Annie看见他变回人身的细节，而女孩仍瞥见父亲的鱼尾像融化的细沙般落下露出属于人类的双腿。她在Syracuse穿好衣服后忍不住抚摸那些苍白的皮肤，触感柔软与他人的并无不同。

Annie拉着Syracuse走回家，冰凉的体温在晚风中一点点回升。她想她其实也不是那么渴望回到人鱼的国度。Syracuse在她身旁露出温柔的笑容，握着她的手。

Joanna在等他们。


End file.
